Knights and Dragons
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: The Queen of Hyrule has had a long and tiring day. Unfortunately for her, her husband wants to know what happened, and won't rest until she tells him. Zelda x Volga oneshot.


**(A/N) Hello there! Because I uploaded chapter five of _A Breath of Life_ late, here's some an extra _Legend of Zelda_ oneshot with some Zelda x Volga fluff.**

 **I think I probably ship Zelda with every villain, so I'm going to try and post at least oneshots of all my Zelda ships soon. Villains are my jam.**

 **I'm actually working on a modern Hyrule alternate universe, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Knights And Dragons_**

I groaned, peeling off the uncomfortable high heels off of my feet and setting them back inside the wardrobe. I slipped into a much more comfortable nightdress, yawning all the way.

I had had such a long day. Finally time to relax-

"Hard day?"

Oh right. I forgot about him.

"Mhm," I mumble, collapsing onto the bed and settling myself under the sheets. I close my eyes and sigh, relishing the peace. Being Queen of Hyrule really was hard work. Even if Impa helped me a lot. And my husband, he helped too. Well, not really. He stayed away from politics most of the time, preferring to spar with the knights or sharpen his weapons.

Not that I blamed him, or didn't appreciate him. I didn't want him anywhere near some of the nobles or court officials I had to deal with anyway. He'd probably end up killing them. Well, at least then I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

"What happened?" his muscular arm draped itself across my waist.

"I don't want to talk about it," I growled, glaring at my pillow. It would only inflate his ego even more.

"Was it one of those nobles again?" his tone turned hostile. I didn't blame him, a lot of those nobles were rather…flirty. My husband did not appreciate other men trying to get in with his wife.

"No," I replied, wishing he'd drop it, but knowing he wouldn't until I told him.

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing of importance," I snapped, burying my face in the pillow.

For the first few seconds I thought he had dropped it, but then I felt a heavy weight on my back and heard his voice by my ear.

"Does it have anything to do with why our daughter was so distraught?" he asked, nuzzling my cheek.

"Get off," I muttered, trying to shake him off of my back.

"Not until you tell me what happened," he argued, deliberately letting himself fall a little more so his weight on my back was more insistant.

"Argh," I groaned, trying to sit up again. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you. But only if you get off of me."

He immediately sat up, pulling me with him. I fell back onto his chest, his arms wrapped securely around my middle.

"Go on then, love," he urged. "I'm waiting."

I glared at his arms, since I couldn't see his face, and sighed.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and pulled at my golden hair. "Zelda was apparently out with Impa, preparing for training, when Impa got caught up talking to the Captain of the Guard. Zelda wasn't interested in the conversation, so she went to wander about the gardens to wait."

I paused, sensing my husband's growing unease. He was very protective of our little Zelda, and I was afraid my next few words might set him off.

"She was nearly to the gardens when she came across a group of boys rough-housing with each other-" I cut myself off when I heard the rumble of a growl in his chest. I twisted myself in his arms, turning to face him, and placed my hand reassuringly on his chest. "Calm down, my love, the boys didn't hurt her."

"They'd better not have," he muttered angrily.

"As I was saying," I eyed him carefully, keeping my hand on his chest. "Zelda came across these boys playing some sort of game. She took…issue with the game and began to scold them heatedly. Impa came to get me and we both had to placate her before she became too angry. It was a very exhausting process."

My husband was silent for a few seconds, before his eyes flickered up to mine.

"And just what was this game the boys were playing?" he questioned, the beginnings of amusment glowing in his eyes.

"Nothing you need to know," I mumbled, scowling.

"Now, now, darling." his lips quirked up at the sides in that familiar teasing smirk. "I'm quite intrigued, don't stop."

"I hardly think what their game was is relevant," I said sternly.

"On the contrary," he began, eyes dancing with mirth. "I think it is quite relevant. What was this game called, my dear?"

My scowl deepened and I sighed.

"They said it was called-" I gritted my teeth, preparing for his reaction. "'Knights and Dragons'."

His smirk became a grin and he laughed, showing sharp canines. His grip around my waist loosened, but I didn't move. Instead I chose to sit there in irritation. When his amusement had died down slightly, and his laughter had quieted, he reopened his acid green eyes and looked down at me.

"'Knights and Dragons', eh?" slitted pupils tracked my expression, pride overtaking his glee. "And I assume the 'dragon' was the villain? And little Zelda didn't like that. Good for her, defending her old man."

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you right away," I muttered, resting my head against his chest. "It went straight to your head."

"It wasn't just me though, was it?" he snickered. "She defended her brother, Dinraal, too. He's dragon-blooded."

"Technically, she was defending herself," I reminded him. "She might not be marked, but she has dragon-blood in her veins."

He hummed in agreement, his arms once again tightening around me.

"Still, though," I sensed he was smirking again. "I appreciate the-"

"Good _night,_ Volga." I snapped, burying my face into the crook of his neck, my nose rubbing against the lizardlike scales that grew along the length of his throat.

"Goodnight, Zelda." he replied, resting his head against mine. "My dragonness."

I rolled my eyes, but was secretly pleased. Our love was certainly unique. How many people had ever read a fairytale where the princess fell in love with the dragon? I hadn't, but I didn't need to read one.

I had my own.

* * *

 **(A/N) I hope you found this fluffy oneshot amusing, and thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
